


Multiverse Stories | The Battles for the Multiverse (Parts 1+2)

by TheDwellerTavern



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Character Death, Possibly a few extras, Strong Language, There aren’t any permanent deaths so don’t worry, There will be two oneshots in this story, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 12:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21814648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDwellerTavern/pseuds/TheDwellerTavern
Summary: From the “Multiverse Stories” miniseries on my DeviantArt (xMatis-Squadx), I present to you, my dear readers, the main events that have been led up to! Hope you enjoy! :D
Kudos: 2





	Multiverse Stories | The Battles for the Multiverse (Parts 1+2)

**Author's Note:**

> The first major battle, where the villains learn not to piss off a Creator by hurting her kids first...

Mati stretched, cleaning up the last bits and pieces of code scattered about the new AU. Ink and Dream finished up with the characters and their storylines alongside the Creator of this AU. She was a tiny thing, obviously new to the Multiverse and new to creating. There were a few repairs needed for her story, yet the bigger Creator was able to scrap together a few coding concepts to lend her.

“Don’t be afraid to give us a call whenever you need to!” Ink smiled. It almost seemed genuine. However, the dweller woman knew better than to assume it real. The paints strapped to his sash glimmered as he moved, reminding her that the short being was still a soulless shell of a skeleton.

Yawning, Mati scratched the back of her neck. “Alright dorks, I’m heading back home. Call me if you need a new prosthetic or whatever.” She waved her hand at the dream keeper and guardian, getting struck out of nowhere with a massive headache.

“Agh! The hell—?” She rubbed her head, gritting her teeth in pain. After it settled, she groaned. “Que mierda. I’m getting a migraine, aren’t I?”

Delu popped up beside her, putting a hand on her head. She gave a soft pat as her ghost tail swished around the dweller’s shoulder. “You okay? That looked painful...”

Sighing, Mati swatted her hand away. “Yes, Delu. Perfectly fine.”

Another wave of pain hit her, only this time it was more obvious as to what it was.

_“Negativity...”_ She realized.

Quickly opening a portal to her Anti-Void, the Creator dove in and ran for her house.

**About over half an hour earlier...**

Kk continued with her drawings as her older brothers watched tv. She was sketching out a family picture to give to her mom, similar to the one in her office. Her mom always had to work but got paid well, considering that her employer could create money from his paintbrush.

She was almost done with the lineart before hearing a portal open near the entrance of the Anti-Void. Gam and Cro must have felt the magic too, since they turned around quickly and lowered the volume of Undernovela.

The magic was foreign but familiar. It definitely didn’t belong to their mother.

A sense of dread filled the house until Gam quickly shut off the television and got up from the couch, whispering as quietly as he could, “Everyone, hide.”

As Kk raced to get up, a black tentacle broke through the window. More came through before another broke down the door to the house, presenting the infamous Bad Sanses. There was someone else with them though. A black and white child with a red glare in his eye. He grinned evilly, the glitches around him becoming hyper.

The werewolf girl screamed and ran for her brothers. Cro pulled Kk close into a tight hug, both his motherly and brotherly instincts kicking in at once. Gam shifted his prosthetic hand into his blade, standing in front of his younger siblings.

“Well well well,” Nightmare sneered, grinning like a maniac, “I didn’t think it would be this easy to find you three. Doesn’t seem like mama’s home to protect you either, huh?” He laughed menacingly.

Cro growled. “Mom’s coming home to save us once she feels your negativity! With both you and Glitch here, she’ll come running!”

The glitching child, known as Glitch, spoke up. “Actually, my dear Omnicronos, I’ve been able to mask most of our energy... so Mati won’t be coming home anytime soon~”

Gam began to sweat. It was a good thing that Cro’s husband and kids weren’t home, as he and his family lived next door. They had moved because of an attack from the same inky skeleton that was fueled from negative emotions.

Nightmare raised his hand slightly, chuckling menacingly. “Get them.”

He snapped his fingers. Killer, Horror, and Dust all charged forward, Error staying behind with his new glitched companion.

Kk and Cro both tried to run, yet they were cornered. As Gam tried to save his crying siblings, he was struck from behind, knocking him out instantly. He yelped and fell to the ground, groaning as his vision faded to black.

Error strung up the dweller woman’s kids, taking them through a portal to a separate Anti-Void.

Glitch turned to Nightmare, smirking. “Good job, keeper of nightmares. Now, if anything in the plan goes wrong, we have our backup waiting for us. Got it?”

Said skeleton nodded, his tentacles returning to their natural state. “Good. Now, take down the barrier while I leave our little Creator a note...”

Nightmare did as planned, drawing the code to the Anti-Void on the wall with his goop. Mati would come running, as planned.

Everything was working well so far.

**Present...******

Mati dashed towards the house, panting heavily. She accidentally teleported away from the normal spawn point of her Anti-Void, which led to her having to run for it.

The small glitches left on the ground along with broken strings and blood made her worry even more. Luckily, she knew that her grandkids and son-in-law weren’t in their home. Mavis, Leon, and Cleo were at school while Rammy was at preschool.

She went to her home and ran through the broken doorframe, her eyes widened at the scene. Broken glass was scattered across the floor as blood droplets lined the hallways. The dweller ran through her entire house, searching for her kids.

“Gam?” No answer.

“Cro?” No answer.

“Kk??” Still, no answer.

The heartbroken mother choked out the name of her youngest, sobbing softly. “Dammit...! How could I be so careless?!”

The door to her office creaked loudly, it’s hinges loose. She stepped inside and immediately saw the code written in ink on her wall. She recognized it as the same Anti-Void where she originally spawned into after being booted from her universe. Horrified, she stepped back.

_”Glitch is behind this... he’s the only one who would know this code by heart. He has Nightmare and his goons with him, including Error... I have to find the kids.”_

Mati turned to the small picture she had on her desk. It was a picture of Gam and Cro standing behind Kk, all smiling as their mother took the picture.

_”Alright kids, smile!” The cheery woman said._

_Gam, Cro, and Kk all smiled sweetly for the picture. They knew that their mom was going to use it as her phone background, so they looked as happy as they could for her._

_Mati inspected the picture after she took it, giggling softly. “Y’know, a picture as beautiful as this doesn’t deserve to be some silly background. I’m gonna print it out later and put it on my desk! That way, whenever my nights become restless, I always have you three to think of.”_

Mati set the picture down gently, growling at the thought of her kids crying for help. The sides of her face became teal, the tendrils splitting slightly. A low hissing sound came from her body as her five teal tentacles slid out into view. She grabbed the materials that she needed, placed them on a belt, and fixed her hair so it wouldn’t be in her way as she fought.

Looking in the mirror, she saw the determination glimmer in her eye. With a low voice, she whispered quietly:

“Whatever it takes.”

_ _ _ _ **Anti-Void #79302060****** _ _ _ _

Glitch looked up at his weakened prisoners, smirking in satisfaction. The trio was beaten, bruised, and bleeding. Soft whimpers and whines came from their near unconscious bodies.

“Well, isn’t this quite the show!” He laughed, a sinister growl at the back of his throat. “Soon, your mother will come rushing in to save the day! Haha! She’s just falling right into my trap...”

Kk growled, her eye color changing into a slight red. “Mama won’t let you win, you sick monster! She’ll beat you into the ground!” She coughed harshly, the blue strings restricting her air more.

“Watch it, princess. Or else I’m gonna have to squeeze those pretty little hurting eyes outta your head.” Error’s glitched laughter rang throughout the Anti-Void.

Kk’s head hung low, her body tied up and hanging from above alongside her brothers.

_”Mama...”_ She thought, sniffling. _”If you know by now that we’re missing, please hurry...”_

Almost as if on command, a portal opened from the ground. The one Kk had been calling for had finally arrived after routing a portal to the abandoned area of the Multiverse.

Mati hissed angrily, glaring at Glitch. She couldn’t see her children, as they were pretty far up above her. Her tentacles flickered around, reflecting the anger and desperation in her deeper pitched tone.

“WHERE THE FUCK ARE THEY?!” She growled. Her eyes were fixed on Glitch, as she knew he was the mastermind behind this situation.

Glitch smirked, putting a finger to his lips. “Shhh. Wouldn’t want to disturb their peace now, would we?”

He pointed above him and the Creator looked, horrified. Her kids were bleeding badly, struggling to hold on to the last of their strength.

She looked back at Glitch, growling. “Let them go...” She demanded.

The murderous virus smirked, pointing to her pocket. “You know what I want. Hand over the box.”

Mati hissed quietly, reaching in and pulling out a tiny box.

It was her coding database. The portable version of all her work was in that box. She had the blueprints that her true Creator had given her before they became the same entity. Those were the blueprints of other characters with her True Creator’s coding in them. Dracio, Sati, Azul, Alexandria... they were all in danger now.

She tossed it over to Glitch and he caught it, grinning. Letting out a growl to cover up a soft whine, Mati clenched her fists and gritted her teeth. “You have what you want. Now let them go.”

Glitch, glancing over to Error, then back at Mati, chuckled darkly. His eyes glimmered a dark, blood red as his tail flickered with eagerness. The plan was going accordingly so far. He raised his hand in a snapping position and smiled.

“As you wish, Creator. Error, care to do the honors?” He turned back towards his glitchy companion, who was wearing an excited expression.

Error was smiling widely, too sinister to mean anything good. His glitched laughter filled the ears of the desperate woman, scaring her. “One family of three COMING RIGHT UP!!”

He tightened his strings as he thrust his hands down. Mati gasped and lept forward in an attempt to stop him. “NO!!!” She shrieked.

Cries and screams of pain came from the three siblings as the strings got tighter, until...

_CRACK!!_

The screaming stopped, as did their breathing.

Blood trickled down their limp bodies as they ceased their movements. Their souls cracked as the strings cut through them. Cro and Gam’s bones were broken like their souls. Kk’s hair fell into her eyes as her soft ears laid back in her last moments.

Three souls had perished at once.

Mati fell to her knees, teal teardrops falling down her face. Her own soul hurt, badly. She struggled to breathe through her sobs until she heard a voice. The same voice that helped her fight so many times before.

_ “Mati, get up.” _

_ Ba-dum _

_ ”It’s not over yet.” _

_ Ba-dum _

_ “Get up and fight like the Creator you are, dammit! Fight for them! Fight and win!” _

The dweller rose to her feet, shaking. She kept steady though, a soft hissing emanating from her body. She mumbled something quietly.

“What was that?” Glitch laughed. “Couldn’t hear you over your pathetic sobbing. Try speaking up!”

Mati growled, the rest of her form shifting into the true dweller she was. Her eyes lost pigment and the hissing got louder, her skin becoming full teal. Her voice changed into a chilling, deep growl.

“I said...______________** I’M GOING TO RIP EACH AND EVERY LAST ONE OF YOU TO SHREDS!!!!”**______________

She charged forward with full force, attacking with everything she had. Cries of fear and agony erupted from the crowd of villains. Her brutal attacks held no mercy, as she was out to kill. Her tentacles swung hard, knocking the air out of anyone standing in their path of attack. She flung Nightmare’s goons into one another. They scratched and cut her, blood spilling out of her tentacles, arms, and legs, yet she still fought.

Glitch struggled to keep his balance and land hits on her, cries of pain escaping him. She was fast, angry, ready to kill, and destroyed. He took his chance and ran towards her, grinning.

"So, this is what Delu's power can do? I'm impressed. EBtale must make them well."

Mati's eyes widened. Even though they were pure white, Glitch could tell that her pupils would have dilated at that moment.

_"You fucking shit! I'll kill you for that!!"_ She hissed, throwing him into Nightmare, who was struggling to maintain balance with his broken bones.

Nightmare charged forward, still on his feet by the negative energy around him. He swung his four tentacles at Mati, causing her to cough out blood. The teal liquid oozed out of her mouth, her sharp teeth gritting in anger. With Glitch and Nightmare there at the same time, both being fed from their respective sources, it was hard to keep a positive outlook. Mati didn't care. She just wanted them dead.

She wasn't planning to make it out alive either.

Error grinned, kicking the dweller woman over and tying her down with strings. She hissed and struggled, kicking her legs. 

The glitched skeleton laughed, looking at Glitch. "Should we kill her now? I'm dying to see what that teal blood looks like all over the floor."

Glitch bent down, using magic to look at Mati's soul. The corruption was dull but it covered most of the small heart. It had been slowed, due to Delu's amnesia. The glitched child transferred AU coordinates to Delu's part of the soul. It was all working out perfectly.

Mati hissed, attempting to bite the child. _"HANDS OFF, YOU FUCKER!!"_

The strings tightened, which caused her to cry out in pain. Her vision became blurred and foggy as her strength faded slowly.

Until the suffocation stopped.

Suddenly, ink splattered around the scene. A bright light came after along with a rush of healing energy. Another light appeared with positive energy to it. Blue tinted blasters and bones scattered about, hitting their targets.

It was the Star Sanses! And Neon was with them!

Neon saw his husband first, Cro's limp body bleeding out. He gasped, tears welling up in his sockets. "CRO NO!!" He whimpered.

Dream patted his shoulder, looking to the soul jars on his belt. "Neon, you save your husband and siblings-in-law. I'll grab Mati while Ink and Blue distract the Bad Sanses."

Neon nodded, sniffling and wiping away his tears. He could save them. Their bodies weren't gone yet.

The fight wasn't finished!

Ink and Blueberry charged at the Bad Sanses, swinging with everything they had. Nightmare screeched as arrows dug into his tentacles, nearly going right through them. Dust got winded as he was knocked into Horror by Ink, the both of them tumbling across the floor. Blue kicked them into a portal elsewhere, where they wouldn't be in the way of the fight.

Once Dream landed a few hits to weaken Nightmare, he ran towards Mati. "Hey! Get up!"

Error jumped in front of her, blocking Dream's path. "YOU AREN'T GOING ANYWHERE, DREAM." He wrapped strings around his waist, throwing him into the air and knocking him back down with a Blaster. 

Dream cried out in pain from the blast, pushing himself to get up. "Agh... Ow..." 

The glitched skeleton teleported in front of him, grinning as he looked down at the wounded dream keeper. "Had enough yet?"

Suddenly, a tentacle smacked Error hard, getting him away from Dream. He went flying, barely catching himself before he hit the ground.

Dream looked over to see who saved him. By the look of that tentacle, there was only one person whose signature color was teal.

It was Mati! She had gotten back up!

Her arms had cuts all over and so did her body. Nevertheless, she was up on her feet again, hissing at the villains.

Neon pulled out three soul replacements, giving each of the fallen siblings the correct type. It was like a blood transfusion but a lot easier for him. 

Each of their souls filled with the color of their magic. Kk's was red, Cro's was a light orange with a gray tip, and Gam's was a light yellow. They all started to fidget and move, making soft groans and whimpers. 

Kk opened her eyes first, looking up at her brother-in-law. "N-Neon...?" She rubbed her eyes.

Neon smiled at her, hugging her tightly. "Heya, flower girl." He rubbed her back softly. Her DETERMINATION must have been what woke her up so quickly.

Helping her bro-in-law, Kk went into her wolf form and put Gam on her back. Neon carried Cro carefully, kissing his forehead softly. He looked to Mati and Dream and called out for them. "We got them! Let's go!!"

Mati ran with Dream into the portal that Ink had opened, diving in. Neon and Kk jumped in after them before Blue and Ink followed behind.

Ink looked at the Bad Sanses, sticking out his rainbow tongue in mockery. "See ya, suckers!" He closed the portal behind him, grinning.

Glitch glared, growling at the spot where the portal once was. He found it in himself to calm down though, as he still had the upper hand.

"Is Fresh still doing his part?" He asked. Nightmare took a step forward, sneering at the thought of Mati getting away.

"Yes. He is." He grumbled. 

From behind them, a puff of rainbow smoke appeared. Fresh stepped out from said smoke, wearing his wide smile.

"Wassup ma radical brosephs?!" He finger gunned the group, chuckling. "So, I'ma go on ahead and assume dat she got away with her fam?"

Glitch took a deep breath and prepared himself to deal with the _annoying_ abomination. "Yes, she did. But I was still able to get to Delu, as planned."

Fresh chuckled again, fixing his shades. "Maaaan totes unrad dat she got away so quick! No worries, Glitch bro."

He pulled down his shades slightly, showing the soul that was inside of his now glowing eyesocket. His grin widened as his voice deepened.

_"She ain't gonna have 'er freedom for long."_

**Reapertale**

The group had made it to Life's home, a personal friend of Neon and Mati. She let them lay Cro and Gam in a bed of flowers until they woke up.

Neon stayed by Cro's side after picking up their children, holding his hand tightly.

"Is mama gonna wake up??" Mavis, the oldest, asked.

Neon hugged her close, kissing her forehead softly. "Don't worry, little one. Mama is going to wake up soon."

Mati hugged Kk tightly once she got the chance, sobbing into her shoulder. Kk rubbed her back, soothing her the best she could. 

"It's okay, ma. We're all gonna be okay."

Mati kissed her cheek softly, relieved that she was okay. Kk hugged her tighter, sniffling.

Dream got the chance to call Anio, Gam's fiancé. He opened a portal for her to go through. She ran out of work once she got the call, pissing off her boss. She jumped into the portal and ran to Gam's side, grabbing his hand gently and kissing his head.

"I'm here, hun. I'm here."

Gam was the first of the brothers to wake up, though it was several hours later. He gave Anio's hand a light squeeze, his eye twitching slightly as he moved around.

"Ugh... what...? What... happened??" He groaned softly as his vision came back, finding his lover by his side.

Anio's face lit up, tears falling from her sockets. "GAM!" She hugged him tightly, sniffling into his shoulder.

He hugged her back softly, smiling as he ran his fingers through her beautiful hair. "Ann... My dear, are you okay?"

She kissed him lovingly, holding his face in her hands. "I'm more worried about you, you bonehead! You scared me!"

Gam kissed back, holding her close. "I'm sorry, sweetie. I'm okay now though. I'm happy you're here."

Neon took notice of his brother-in-law's awakening. He looked back to his husband, holding his hand tightly. "Cro... please wake up..."

Almost as if he heard the quiet prayer from his husband, Cro's fingers intertwined with Neon's. He gripped his hand gently, opening his eye and smiling.

"Hey you..." He weakly said, holding Neon's hand to his cheek. 

Neon skeleton hugged Cro tightly, kissing his face all over. "Cro! My love!" He sobbed softly, smiling. "You're okay!"

Cro rubbed his back, kissing his forehead. "Mhm. You brought us back, didn't you?"

A soft nod came from the healer as four children jumped on top of Cro.

"MAMA!" Cleo cried.

Cro hugged all four of them, smiling happily. "Hi kids! Oh goodness, did I scare you??"

Leon nodded. "Yeah..."

"But we knew you'd pull through! You're our strong mama!" Mavis chimed in. 

Rammy, the youngest, sat in Cro's lap, hugging him with his small hands. "Mama! Mama!"

The Light family hugged and cuddled one another until they all eventually fell asleep, bundled together lovingly. 

**...**

Mati sat on a rock, admiring the scenery of Life's garden.

The goat goddess stepped in, sitting beside her. "How are you feeling, young dweller?"

The Creator sighed, hugging her knees to her chest. "Better I guess. Had this awful ache in my soul all day."

Life turned to face her, sticking out her paw. "Here. Allow me to check."

Mati did as she was told and handed Life her corrupted soul hesitantly. 

The goddess inspected it, putting her paw under her chin. "Oh. Oh dear."

"What is it?"

"Pardon me for asking dear but... this corruption. Was it always this big and dark?"

"What??" Mati took her soul and looked at it carefully.

Delu's corruption had indeed gone up instead of down. She was definitely more active now. 

Hopefully she didn't have anymore memories of EBtale.

**The Corruption**

Delu's vision cleared, noticing the magic chains holding her down. She had a feeling that this was the work of Mati's soul.

She remembered that she was trapped here.

She remembered how she got here.

She remembered her original purpose.

But now? Now that she's been awakened and knows so much more than she used to? She's not going to let Mati protect what she was supposed to destroy for any longer.

Delu wasn't going to settle for just EBtale.

_She's going to destroy the Multiverse._


End file.
